Rescuing the Boy
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Remus Lupin is allowed to see 7 year old Harry Potter, he is completely flabbergasted but doesn't know what to do. Who can he ask for help if Dumbledore won't do anything?


Remus Lupin wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish. It had been six years since his whole life had changed completely. Three of his best friends were killed and by someone they had all trusted completely. Remus had found himself completely alone after that. Unable to find a place he belonged he was living in the muggle world, working as at a service station. He made just enough to survive and his current boss was somewhat acceptant of his inability to work during the full moon. Remus was sure his boss must wonder but thankfully he respected Remus's privacy.

Now he found himself hiding behind a rubbish bin in a borrowed invisibility cloak, hoping to catch a glimpse of James and Lily's child. He had begged Albus, for an entire year to be able to see the boy. Finally he had relented but forbade him from speaking to the child. Claiming it was too soon to introduce him to the wizarding world Albus had loaned him an invisibility cloak and told him where the boys muggle family lived.

He waited impatiently; it was nearly three PM, surely muggles didn't keep small children in school all day. Ten minutes after three a car pulled up to the right house. Number four Privit Drive, a large man with a rather ugly mustache exited the automobile. He walked around and opened the back door, Remus craned his neck.

A small boy climbed out of the back seat, he looked to be the right age but he was rather tubby and his hair was much too light colored. Remus remembered how dark the toddlers hair had been; black just like James. He supposed hair color could lighten...

"Hurry inside now Dudley, mums got a snack waiting." said the large Muggle, pushing the boy towards the front door.

That must be his son, mused Remus. They must be Harry's family, Albus had said he lived with an aunt and uncle; the boy must be his cousin. They looked about the same age though, probably in the same grade why wasn't Harry with them? He decided to wait for another half an hour. Maybe Dumbledore had the address wrong. At half past three he was ready to go, sure Dumbledore had given him the wrong information, maybe intentionally! Maybe the sainted Albus Dumbledore wasn't as trusting of werewolves as he proclaimed.

He had to wonder if he'd ever be treated like a normal person. Most wizards shunned werewolves, the few who didn't seemed to feel as though they were a cause, a charity to show off to other wizards and witches. He became so lost in his tumultuous thoughts that a very small dark haired boy walking up the sidewalk almost didn't catch his attention.

A horrific sounding cough distracted Remus from the unpleasant thoughts, looking up he gasped aloud. It was him, Harry! A vision of James flooded his memories Harry looked exactly like him; just miniaturised. So small... Wasn't he supposed to be seven years old? Harry looked no older than five, five being very generous. He was hardly larger than a toddler... And that cough!

All he could see was James's' dark, unruly hair on the hunched over child. Harry was coughing so hard, it had to be painful! The boy must have pneumonia! Why on earth would his guardians allow him to walk around in the cold wet air in this condition? Remus didn't have a whole lot of experience with children, but something about this seemed very wrong.

His first thought was to apparate directly to Dumbledore, surely they could treat the boys illness! The boys small body heaved violently as he approached the front door succumbing to another coughing fit. When Harry stopped coughing he reached for the front door; nearly falling as it opened before he could grab it.

"You're late Boy! Straight to your chores, if you don't get everything by suppertime you'll go without again. There's a stack of dry manure in the back make sure you cover the whole lawn." the beefy man thundered.

"Can I use the bathroom first please Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry his question punctuated by chest shattering coughs.

"Just piss in the back yard freak, and stop that bloody coughing!" Vernon spat at the boy, closing the door on him.

Harry stowed his book bag next to the front stoop and walked around the back yard, Remus following at a safe distance. He averted his eyes as the boy relieved himself on a small tree than watched flabbergasted as Harry strained to move the pile of fertilizer to the front yard. Then with the hose he wetted the stinky manure and began to spread it by hand.

Remus was beside himself, this couldn't be right... It was fine to give children chores but Harry was sick and this job would be better suited to two grown men rather than one small boy. Had that great lump of a muggle really say that he wouldn't give Harry supper? Again?! What on earth was Albus thinking? After an hour Harry was nearly finished. Remus was growing tired of watching but he couldn't leave, he had to ascertain just how deep this horrible treatment went.

Part of him was scared to find out. He wanted to take Harry from the wretched place and hide him away safely. Sadly that wasn't an option, the full moon was barely a week away, Remus had no idea how to start to explain his condition to the kid. It was scary for an adult to be around him in his transformed state.

While he was lost in his thoughts Harry disappeared. Remus tightened the cloak around himself and walked quickly to the back yard. Harry was stripped down to his knickers running the hose over his body. Once he was 'clean' he walked to the backdoor. A plate awaited him, with what looked like a cheese sandwich. Nothing else, no meat, no vegetables. No wonder he was so small!

That was enough for him, something inside of him snapped and he apparated away with a loud crack leaving Harry to wonder at the odd noise. He couldn't see anything out of place so he resumed eating his sandwich on the back stoop, assuming it was a neighbour.


End file.
